


Mother

by LittleMissAnnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When Jensen hires a nanny for JJ, all he wants is someone who can be there for his little girl. Little did he know that hiring a nanny would change all of their lives. But what will happen when in one summer all of their lives are turned upside down? Will they ever be the same? Or will things change beyond repair?





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.  
> Welcome to my new story.  
> So, I love Jensen, JJ and Danneel. Just keep in mind that this is kinda of an AU, ok? You'll understand.  
> I apoligize in advance if my english is not the best, but it's not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Just in case, this is written in U.S. english, not British english. (There's a difference, so I'm told.)  
> Please comment, vote and share, give me your feedback. I'll love to know what everybody thinks.  
> If this is the first of my stories that you're reading, go on my profile and check out the others. I'd really apreciated. :)  
> Well, let's start, shall we?  
> All love,  
> LittleMissAnnie

**_ Flashback _ **

-‘’Why would she do this? I don’t understand.’’ – he asked his best friend, tears in his eyes.

-‘’I don’t know, man. But right now, you need to think about that little girl.’’ – his best friend told him, trying to get him to focus.

Jensen was trying to understand why his wife, Danneel, would leave him, but more important than that why would she leave their daughter, JJ. He just couldn’t understand. He gotten home that day only to find a note in his coffee table and his daughter at Jared’s house. The note simply said that she couldn’t do this anymore and that she was leaving. Nothing else. He immediately went over to Jared’s house and told him what was going on. He even talked to Gen, Jared’s wife, in the hopes that Danneel might had said something to her, but to no avail.

He knew that things weren’t always easy: the amount of time that he was away shooting the show had taken its toll in the relationship and the constant fights made them even consider divorce; the fact that she stopped working so she could raise their daughter was always one of her go to arguments during their fights, but he really thought that, after they went to counseling, things were better. But now, there he was: no wife and with a 4-year-old to raise. How would he explain to his daughter that her mother had abandoned her? She didn’t deserve that.

-‘’Jensen, right now you need to focus on JJ. If this is hard on you, imagine what it will be like for her. You need to get your act together and be there for her, now more than ever.’’ – Gen told him. He knew she was right.

-‘’What do I do now? I have no idea what to do.’’ – he told her, tears streaming down his face.

-‘’Well, you start by collecting yourself and making sure that she knows that it isn’t her fault that her mother left. Then, you need to find someone to help you take care of her. We’ll help you find someone. Until then, I’ll help you. And finally, the last thing you want to do is take JJ away from here. She has her entire life here. In a way, it’s a good thing that you guys are on hiatus. The rest? Well, the rest you’ll figure out as you go along.’’ – Gen said, a sweet and supportive smile on her face, reassuring him that he wasn’t alone.

-‘’Thanks, guys. I don’t know what I would do without you.’’ – he thanked them, knowing that they had his and JJ’s backs.

 

**_ Present Day _ **

A few days had pass since Danneel had left him and JJ. He was still trying to find someone to help him take care of JJ, mostly because he needed someone who would be willing to be there 24/7, especially when he had to go back to Vancouver to shoot the show. It wasn’t easy.

That morning they had just one more interview and that was it. He was hoping and praying that this would be the one. The one that would take the job, the one that he could trust with his daughter’s education while he was away and the one that JJ really liked. Before he and Gen started the interviews, Gen had the idea of having JJ talk to the ladies interested in the job for a little bit and see if she connected with any of them and how they reacted to her. But until then, no luck.

The doorbell rang. ‘’Here we go. Last try’’, he thought, ‘’Please God, let this be the one’’.


	2. The Interview

-‘’Good morning.’’ – Gen said, with a smile, to the woman standing at his door. She had a curvy figure and was as tall as Gen. Long, brown hair that fell on her shoulders and big, brown eyes that were filled with love.

-‘’Good morning. I hope I’m in the right place. I’m here for an interview for a nanny’s position?’’ – the woman asked Gen, with a gentle smile. The kind of smile that could light up a room.

-‘’You’re in the right place. Come in, please.’’

-‘’Thank you.’’

-‘’Your name is…?’’

-‘’ Oh, sorry. I’m Chloe, Chloe Williams.’’

-‘’I’m Gen and this is Jensen. So, let me just tell you what the job exactly is and what it entails and we go from there, ok?’’ – Gen said, while sitting down, making sure that Chloe understood.

-‘’Sounds good.’’ – Chloe said, with a sincere smile.

-‘’Okay, so the position is for an in-house nanny for a 4-year-old. For a great portion of the time, it would be just you and her, since Jensen works in Vancouver for a great part of the year, but I live just next door if you would ever need anything. That means that cleaning and laundry is part of the job, especially while he’s away. While he’s here, you would have a fixed day off, but while he’s there, it would depend on my availability to be able to have JJ over. JJ’s is his daughter. Well, her name is Justice Jay, but we call her JJ. I think that’s basically it. Jensen?’’

-‘’You said everything, Gen. I’m good.’’ – he answered, completely trusting his friend.

-‘’Okay, so Chloe, any questions so far?’’

-‘’Just one, if that’s okay.’’

-‘’Sure.’’

-‘’Does JJ has any type of allergies or medical conditions that I should be aware of? Since you said that I would be spending a lot of time alone with her, I thought I’d ask.’’ – Chloe asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

-‘’Good question.’’ – Gen said, actually surprised that she would ask that considering that no one else did. –‘’No, JJ doesn’t have any medical conditions as of now. Just one more thing. This job doesn’t have an expiration date. What I mean is that, there’s no way of telling for how long you would have to be with them. It could be a year or 10. Is that a problem?’’ – usually was here that the others would say thank you, but no thank you. She was really hoping that Chloe would be different.

Gen decided that this was the best way to do this: just dump all of the information at once, that way they wouldn’t lose too much time. But for some reason, Gen liked her. She seemed really nice and when Gen took a look at some of her references, she saw a few familiar names and that she stayed with them for long periods of time. Gen, of course, was going to call some of them, but she was already praying that she would be interested in the job, especially with these conditions. But there was still one more thing: JJ. She needed to see Chloe interact with the little girl. If there was no connection there, then how would she be able to help raise her?

-‘’No, not at all.’’ – Chloe answered, surprising both of them.

-‘’Okay, now, Chloe, why don’t you tell us about yourself?’’ – Jensen said, wanting to know more about the woman who, possibly, was going to take care of his daughter.

-‘’Well, I’m a Texas girl. Born and raised right here in Austin. My parents got divorced when I was 6. I was basically raised by my grandfather. I started babysitting when I was 16, like pretty much every other girl in the country. I always liked kids, so it wasn’t much of a struggle to figure out that this was what I wanted to do for a living. My grandfather made sure that I had the proper studies to back that up. And I’ve been doing this ever since.’’ – Chloe said.

-‘’I have to ask, Chloe. If you were to get the job, would that be a problem? I mean, like Gen said, I don’t know for how long I will need a nanny for JJ.’’ – Jensen asked her, making sure that there was no problem on her end.

-‘’No, no problem at all. You see, I don’t have any family anymore. My parents pasted away when I was 10 and my grandfather a few years ago. So, I have no family left. As for husband or boyfriend, honestly, I don’t have neither. As you see, there’s no problem regarding the time frame.’’ – she answered sincerely.

-‘’I’m sorry for your lost.’’ – he said.

-‘’Thank you.’’

-‘’Chloe, would you like to meet JJ?’’ – Gen asked her, knowing that that was the final seal of approval. If JJ didn’t trust or like her, then all was for nothing and they were back at square one.

-‘’I would love to.’’ – she said with a smile.


	3. JJ

-‘’JJ, this is Chloe. Chloe, JJ.’’ – Jensen said as he walked in the room with JJ by the hand.

-‘’Hi, JJ. Is really nice to meet you.’’ – Chloe said to the 4-year-old, with a kind smile.

-‘’Hi. Are you gonna be my new nanny?’’

-‘’I hope so.’’

-‘’Do you like to paint?’’

-‘’I love to paint and to draw as well. How about you?’’

-‘’Hum-hum.’’ – the little girl nodded. –‘’Do you like dogs?’’

-‘’I love dogs. I had a puppy when I was about your age and we named him ‘Spot’, because he had this huge spot right above his nose.’’ – Chloe said, while bopping the girl’s nose. That made her giggle, which was a huge relive for both Jensen and Gen.

-‘’Can I draw you a picture?’’

-‘’I would love that.’’ – and with that the little girl left running.

-‘’She’s so sweet. And super smart for her age.’’ – Chloe said, truly surprised with the little girl.

-‘’Thanks. She was always very precocious for her age.’’ – Jensen said.

-‘’Chloe, while we wait for JJ’s drawing, will you give us a second? We’ll be right back.’’ – Gen said, excusing herself and Jensen before going to the kitchen.

-‘’Sure, no problem.’’

 

-‘’So, what do you think of her?’’ – Gen asked Jensen, as they walked into the kitchen.

-‘’I like her and JJ seems to like her too. She sure didn’t ask the other women if she could draw them a picture.’’

-‘’I like her too. And her credentials are spotless. Still, you should do a trial period with her, just in case.’’ – Gen said, sure that she was the one.

-‘’Should we tell her?’’

-‘’Lead the way’’ – Gen said, chuckling, happy that they finally found someone.

-‘’Chloe, Jensen and I were talking and we think that you’re perfect for the job. Now, there will be a trial period, just to make sure that JJ adapts well to you and vice-versa. Is that okay with you?’’

-‘’Of course, that’s perfect. And may I say, thank you for the opportunity. I really appreciated.’’ – just as Chloe is saying this, JJ runs in with her drawing for her.

-‘’Here, it’s for you.’’ – JJ says, with a very proud smile.

-‘’Thank you, JJ. It’s beautiful.’’

-‘’JJ, Chloe is your new nanny. That means that she’s going to spend a lot of time with you and you can make her as many pictures as you want. Do you like that?’’ – Jensen asked his daughter, not sure what her reaction would be.

JJ immediately ran to Chloe and jumped on her lap, giving her a big hug. The little girl really liked her and didn’t want her to go, even though they just met. For some reason, she felt safe with her.

-‘’I guess that’s a yes.’’ – Chloe said, chuckling at the reaction of the little girl, making Gen and Jensen chuckle as well.

-‘’So, Chloe, I forgot to ask you. When can you start?’’ – Jensen asked, still chuckling.

-‘’Tomorrow. All I need to do is pack and I’m set to go.’’

-‘’Tomorrow it is. Say 9am?’’

-‘’Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow JJ. Be good to dad, okay?’’ – she said, as she walked to the door, saying goodbye to JJ. –‘’I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Bye.’’


	4. 10 Years Later

-‘’JJ, hurry up. You’re going to be late.’’

-‘’Sorry, sorry. I can’t find my Math notebook.’’ – JJ said, rushing down the stairs.

-‘’Check in the kitchen.’’ – Chloe told her, holding the door open for them to leave as soon as she finds her book.

-‘’Found it. Thanks, Chloe.’’

-‘’You’re welcome. Now let’s go.’’

 

-‘’Chloe?’’ – JJ asked, now in the car on their way to her last school day before summer break.

-‘’What is it, princess?’’

-‘’Is dad coming home today?’’

-‘’If they finish filming early, yes. Otherwise, only tomorrow.’’

-‘’I miss him. This week seemed a lot longer than usual.’’ – JJ said, a sad smile on her face.

-‘’I know, princess. I know he misses you too. Don’t be sad. He’s almost home.’’ – Chloe said with a sweet smile trying to cheer the 14yo up, as she drops her off at school.

It’s been 10 years since Chloe became JJ’s nanny and she wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world. Sure, a 14yo no longer needs a full-time nanny, as a lot of people had said in the past, but, as Jensen often says, Chloe isn’t a nanny, she’s family. Chloe had fallen in love with JJ from the moment she saw her and has loved her just as if she was her own daughter ever since and JJ has treated her as if Chloe was her real mother. Now, JJ was all grown up. 14 years old but with a maturity that went beyond her years. She had what is commonly referred to as an ‘’old soul’’.

Chloe loved them to death and she couldn’t see her life without them. She knew that eventually she would have to say goodbye and she also knew that it is going to hurt like a bitch when that happens.

The day went by as usual. Dropping JJ at school, running errands, going grocery shopping, house work, lunch, more house work. Chloe was waiting for the washing machine to finish its cycle when Jensen walked in the house, a lot earlier than he was supposed to.

-‘’I’m home!!’’ – Jensen yelled, as soon as he opens the door, which earned him a big laugh from her.

-‘’Well, you do know how to make an entrance, that’s for sure.’’ – Chloe said, still laughing.

Jensen dropped his bags and took Chloe in his arms, holding her close to him. Over the years they had become really close. She helped him move forward and come to terms with what Danneel had done. If it wasn’t for her, he would have been in a completely different state of mind. She even stopped him from doing something really stupid a couple of times. She was his guardian angel and he would go to the ends of the earth for her. That’s how important she is to him.

-‘’So, how was this last week?’’ – Chloe asks him, while they sit on the couch relaxing a bit, before it’s time to pick up JJ.

-‘’Frantic. We pretty much speeded everything up just so we could finish early. But now I’m home and that’s all that matters.’’

They still had a couple of hours before having to pick JJ up from school, so they spend that time talking and planning the best way to surprise her. They decided that Chloe would pick her up and tell her that he had called and said that he wasn’t going to be able to be back that day or the day after. When she gets home, he would be sitting on the couch reading a magazine as if nothing happened.

And so, they did. JJ really believed Chloe, after all Chloe never lied to her about anything. That was one of the rules in their home: always tell the truth. No matter how much it may hurt the others, or it may upset someone, always tell the truth to each other. And they always did. No matter what. So, when JJ walked in the room and saw her dad, she couldn’t contain herself. She truly believed Chloe. She couldn’t believe her dad was already home. It was the best way to start her summer break.

But things were changing and before the summer ends, things will never be the same.


	5. The Call

A few weeks had passed since Jensen had started his hiatus and JJ her summer break. On the weekends, he had conventions to attend but during the week, whatever JJ wanted to do, they would do. This was slowly turning into one of those memorable summers that people talk about for years. Just the look of pure happiness on JJ’s face was enough to make Chloe happy. Every time JJ or Jensen would laugh, it would make Chloe laugh. That’s how much she loves them.

When Jensen would hear Chloe laugh, his heart would beat faster. Over the years, he had caught himself, on different occasions, wondering what would be like to have Chloe in his arms. Sure, he would have her in his arms whenever they hugged, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to say that he was hers and she was his. But, he was afraid. Afraid that if she didn’t feel the same way, that she might quit being JJ’s nanny and that would only hurt JJ. He couldn’t do that to his daughter. So, he kept his feelings hidden. However, every time she would smile or laugh, his heart would betray him. He was thinking this while watching JJ and Chloe playing around in the pool. They looked just like mother and daughter and that thought warmed his heart even more.

Chloe caught Jensen looking at her and JJ with a sweet smile on his lips. It wasn’t the first time that that had happened. Over time, she would catch him looking at her in a way different from the usual. Sometimes she would even blush, such would be the intensity of his gaze. Sometimes, when he wasn’t looking, she would just stare at him. Much like Jensen, she too had feelings for him and just like him, never said anything because of JJ. But those feelings were getting harder to hide as time went by. Every time they would hug, she would have to force herself not to kiss him. The trick? She would think about losing JJ. So, for now all she could do was play in the pool and pray that she would never slip. She couldn’t live without them in her life and that’s what would happen if she made her feelings known.

10 years. For 10 years, JJ had made everything that she could possibly do to have her dad and Chloe get together as a couple. She could tell that they had feelings for each other and she also could guess the reason why they didn’t act on them: her. So, she tried everything she could think of to get them together, with no luck. If only they saw what she saw: the love and care between them. And she wouldn’t mind at all to finally be able to call Chloe ‘’mom’’. She wasn’t going to give up. Even if it took another 10 years, she was going to succeed. But things changed one Wednesday afternoon.

JJ had just gone to her room when Jensen walked in the kitchen where Chloe was. There was something about his expression that raised a few red flags with her.

-‘’What’s wrong? What happened?’’ – Chloe asked him, concern in her voice.

-‘’You’ll never guess who I just got a call from.’’

-‘’Who?’’

-‘’Danneel.’’ – Jensen said, still stunned over the fact that she would call him after all these years.

-‘’ Danneel? As in your ex-wife Danneel? JJ’s mother, Danneel? That Danneel?’’ – Chloe was as shocked as he was.

-‘’Yes, that Danneel.’’ – he answered with a chuckle.

-‘’It’s none of my business, but what does she want?’’

-‘’It’s your business too, Chloe. She wants to talk and explain herself as to why she did what she did.’’

-‘’Okay. That’s all?’’ – there was something in his eyes that made her thought that there was more to it.

-‘’She also wants to see JJ. I really don’t want her to. What do you think? About everything.’’

-‘’Well, I think you should talk to her and hear her out. I’m not saying that you should get together with her, but just hear what her reasons were to do what she did and have some closure. As for her seeing JJ, I think that should be JJ’s decision. We were always truthful with her. I mean, can you imagine if she, one day, decides to reach out to Danneel only to find out that her mother wanted to see her when she was 14 and you didn’t let her? You should talk to her and tell her that her mother wants to see her and go from there.’’ – Chloe said.

-‘’Do you really think so?’’

-‘’I do, Jensen.’’

-‘’Okay, let’s talk with JJ, then.’’ – Jensen said. He trusted Chloe with all his heart and if she says that this is the best way, then he trusts her.


	6. The Talk

Chloe and Jensen made their way towards JJ’s room. To say that they were nervous, was an understatement. They got to her room and knocked.

-‘’Come in.’’ – JJ said, taking an earphone out.

-‘’JJ, princess, we need to talk to you about something. Is that okay?’’ – Jensen asked her.

-‘’Sure, dad. What’s going on?’’

Jensen went on to tell JJ about the call and about Danneel’s wish to see her.

-‘’No.’’

-‘’No what, JJ?’’ – Jensen asks her.

-‘’No, I don’t want to see her, talk to her, nothing. As far as I’m concerned, Chloe is my mom. Always has been. So, no. I don’t want to see her.’’ – JJ answers her dad, very determined.

-‘’Are you sure, JJ?’’ – this time it was Chloe who was questioning her. – ‘’I think you should, princess.’’

-‘’Why should I? The woman took off without so much as an explanation. She abandoned my dad and me when I was just 4yo. Why should I see her?’’

-‘’Because it’s your chance to get answers to all those questions you asked me and your dad over the years. This way you’ll have closure. I’m just saying that you should give her a chance to explain herself.’’ – Chloe said, reasoning with her, knowing that she’s going to agree with her, eventually.

-‘’Can I think about it?’’

-‘’Of course, sweetie. Let us know what you decide. She’s coming here tomorrow, late afternoon, so…’’ – Jensen said, reassuring his daughter with a smile.

With that, they left her room, leaving her with her thoughts. JJ was faced with a hard choice: on one hand, she didn’t want to have anything to do with Danneel, she was happy as she was, but on the other hand she really wanted to know why she abandoned her and her dad. It was a hard decision, but she knew what she needed to do.

They were sitting in the kitchen going over the talk they just had with JJ when she walked in.

-‘’I’ll see her on one condition.’’ – she said.

-‘’Okay, what’s the condition?’’

-‘’Chloe has to be there. If she’s not, then I’m not seeing her.’’

-‘’JJ, this has nothing to do with me. This is just for you, your dad and your mom. I’m not a part of this.’’ – Chloe tried to reason with her.

-‘’First, she’s not my mom, you are. And second, you’re family, that means that you have to be there as well.’’

-‘’Jensen, back me up here, please.’’

-‘’Sorry, Chloe, but I agree with JJ. On both counts.’’ – he answered, with a small smile.

-‘’Seriously? Fine. You two win. When you go talk to her, I’ll be there.’’ – she says with a small smile as well.

-‘’Okay, now we wait for tomorrow afternoon.’’


	7. Blast from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. This is a long one, but it's worth it. Bare with me. :)

Thursday. The entire day seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, it was time for their guest to arrive.

Jensen had told JJ to stay in her room until it was time. He wanted to talk to Danneel before she did, to make sure that she would be honest and truthful to both of them. JJ, of course, agreed.

Suddenly, it was time. The doorbell rang and there was a knock on the door. This was it.

-‘’Hello. You must be Ms. Harris. Please come in. Jensen’s in the kitchen. Please make yourself comfortable while I go get him.’’ – Chloe said, trying her best to make her feel welcomed. Despite everything, she was determined to make sure that JJ and Danneel had some sort of relationship.

-‘’Jensen, she’s here.’’ – she said entering the kitchen. – ‘’If you need me, I’m right here, okay?’’

Jensen nodded, squeezing her hand, making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, not knowing what to expect. Will she tell him the truth? Or will she come up with some bullshit excuse that not even she believes in?

-‘’Jensen. You look good.’’ – Danneel said, with a smile.

-‘’Thanks. You too.’’

-‘’Thanks for agreeing to talk to me.’’

-‘’No problem. So, what do you wanna talk?’’

-‘’I want to apologize for what I did. You didn’t deserve it. Neither one of you did. At the time, I wasn’t thinking clearly and, for some reason, I was feeling trapped in a life that didn’t feel like it was mine. I felt like I was living someone else’s life and I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m sorry. I thought I needed more. Like what I had wasn’t enough and I didn’t realize that I already had so much. I had something that hundreds of women can only dream of. I had an adoring husband, a beautiful daughter and a blessed life. And I threw all of that away. I’m so sorry.’’

When Danneel finished talking she had tears in her eyes. Jensen didn’t know what to think. On one hand, he wanted for her to be sincere, for her to truly be sorry for what she did, for them to be able to be at least friends; but on the other hand, he didn’t know if that was truly the case. After all, she always was an amazing actress.

-‘’Danneel, what do you want from me? If you’re looking for forgiveness, you have it. I forgive you. Sometimes we make choices in the heat of the moment that, later on, we realize, either by ourselves or with the help of someone, weren’t the right ones. God knows I made my fair share of them in the past 10 years. So, I ask you again, what do you want from me?’’ – Jensen asked, almost anticipating what her answer would be.

-‘’A second chance. That’s all. A chance to make things right. A fresh start, clean slate. I know that I probably don’t deserve it, but if you’ll be willing to take that chance with me, I promise, you won’t regret it.’’ – Danneel pleaded.

-‘’I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ve moved on. If you want, we can try and be friends, but that’s it. Nothing more.’’

-‘’I’ll take it. I promise you won’t regret it.’’ – she said, teary eyed. – ‘’Now, do you think that it would be okay for me to see JJ? I really missed her.’’

-‘’We talked to her and she’s okay with talking to you, but she had one condition.’’ – Jensen said, knowing that now was the true test. He could only hope that his little girl wouldn’t end the night with tears in her eyes and a broken heart.

-‘’Okay, what is it?’’

-‘’She will see you, as long as Chloe is present as well.’’

-‘’Chloe? Who’s Chloe?’’ – that confused Danneel. Who the hell was this Chloe person?

-‘’Chloe is the woman who opened the door. She’s the woman who has been helping me raise JJ into the amazing young woman that she is today.’’

-‘’Okay, if that’s what JJ needs to feel comfortable enough to talk to me, I’ll take it.’’ – Danneel didn’t like this, not one bit, but for a chance to win her family back, she’ll do whatever it takes.

-‘’Before I get her down here, a piece of advice, Danneel. She’s 14yo, but she’s a lot wiser. So, don’t be condescending. She’ll hate that and will let you know. She has a few questions, so be honest when you answer them. We have a rule in this house: always tell the truth, no matter what. Follow that and you’ll be fine with her. Don’t and she’ll call you out. Got it?’’ – Jensen warned her. He knew his daughter and JJ wouldn’t have any problems in letting her know that she wasn’t happy with what Danneel might be saying.

With that, he called Chloe over and asked her to get JJ, which she happily obliged.

 

-‘’JJ? Sweetie? It’s time.’’ – Chloe said, knocking on JJ’s door.

-‘’Okay. You’ll be there, right?’’ – JJ was nervous.

-‘’Of course. And so will your dad. Relax. Everything will be fine. She sounded really sorry when she talked to your dad. All she wants is a chance to make things right. Just hear her out, okay?’’ – Chloe said, trying to reassure her while making their way into the living room.

They entered the living room and JJ wouldn’t let go of Chloe’s hand, out of nerves. Danneel got up and smiled at her. JJ didn’t know what to do. Should she say or do something? Jensen noticed and decided to take the lead.

-‘’JJ, this is Danneel.’’

-‘’Hi.’’ – JJ said, sitting down.

-‘’Hi JJ. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m your mom.’’ – Danneel said, following JJ’s lead and sitting down as well. – ‘’Your dad said that you have a few questions for me?’’

Before she asked anything, she looked over to Chloe and her dad, making sure that, no matter what, they’ll be there to help her. Chloe was sitting right next to Jensen on the couch, while JJ was on the armchair. They both nodded and gave her a small smile, encouraging her to go ahead. –‘’Yes. Why did you leave?’’

-‘’It’s complicated, sweetie. I wasn’t in a good place mentally. Again, it’s… complicated. But I am sorry for doing that. Both of you didn’t deserve that. You deserved to have grown up with your mom with you. I’m so sorry, princess.’’ – Danneel answered. Jensen caught her eye and shook his head. He noticed the condescending tone on her voice and knew that JJ did as well. Precisely what he had warned her not to do.

-‘’Complicated? Seriously? Complicated… Okay. Try growing up thinking that you might had done something that made your mother abandon you and your dad, no matter how many times your dad tells you that that wasn’t the case. Try going to school and have the kids make fun of you because your mother abandoned you. That’s complicated. And don’t call me sweetie or princess. You don’t get to call me that, nor do you get to say you’re my mom. You’re not my mom. All you are is my birth mother, that’s it. Chloe is my mom. Not you.’’ – by now she was almost shouting, with tears in her eyes. –‘’Chloe was the one that stayed up all night when I was sick; she was the one who tuck me in at night and would read me bedtime stories; she was the one who would sing me to sleep when I would have a nightmare; she was the one that fought with a doctor because I wanted a blue cast instead of pink, when I broke my arm, and he wanted to give me a pink one. She’s my mom, not you. So, don’t ever say that you’re my mom, ‘cause you’re not.’’

-‘’JJ. Stop.’’ – Chloe said, sternly.

-‘’Why? Isn’t a rule in this house to always tell the truth, no matter what? That’s all I’m doing.’’ – tears were now streaming down her face.

Chloe got up and hugged her. JJ just broke. She felt like a weight was lifted from her chest. All those years and now finally she got the chance to say everything that she always wanted.

Danneel was going to say something but Jensen stopped her.

-‘’I warned you. You should go, Danneel.’’

-‘’You don’t see it, do you Jensen?’’ – she asked him, pissed that he couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

-‘’See what, Danneel? That I warned you on how was the best way to talk to her and you ignored it?’’

-‘’She’s the one doing this.’’ – Danneel said pointing at Chloe, making a very shocked Chloe turn to look at her. –‘’She’s been turning our daughter against me for years now and you don’t see it. Or choose not to see it. Either way, that’s my daughter and I’ll be damned if I’m going to leave my daughter under her control any longer.’’ – with that, Danneel tried to reach JJ’s arm forcefully, but Chloe put herself between them which in return earned her a slap from Danneel.

The sound of Danneel’s hand hitting Chloe’s face left everyone in shock. Jensen flipped.

-‘’How dare you? Get out Danneel. Don’t ever come anywhere near any of us again, do you hear me? You’re lucky you’re a woman. Get out.’’ – Jensen shouted, Chloe holding him back.

-‘’Jensen, stop. Please.’’ – Chloe pleaded. She was on the verge of tears, but she knew she needed to be strong, for both JJ and Jensen.

Danneel left, hitting the door on her way out. ‘’What the hell happened?’’, Chloe thought. All she wanted was for both of them to have some sort of closure, for JJ to have some sort of relationship with Danneel, not to drive them apart. She wished she could just go to her room, but right now she had to be there for JJ. She might have a bruised face but JJ had a broken heart. Now was time to try and pick up the pieces.

-‘’You okay?’’ – Jensen asked her, his face stricken with worry.

-‘’I’m fine.’’ – she said, more concerned with JJ, than herself. –‘’JJ, princess, you okay?’’

-‘’I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry, Chloe.’’ – she said through sobs.

-‘’Princess, it’s not your fault. Your mom…’’

-‘’She’s not my mom.’’

-‘’Okay, sorry. What I meant was, Danneel was upset and she took it out on me. It’s okay. Sometimes we blow up and we take it out on the first person that’s in front of us. That’s what happened here. I’m okay, sweetheart. No harm, no fowl. Promise. It wasn’t your fault.’’ – she said hugging her tight.

Jensen watched as the two women of his life were hugging, trying to make sense of what just happened. If Danneel was a man, she would had paid right there and then for what she did to Chloe. Danneel should be kissing the floor that Chloe steps on, not accusing her of turning JJ against her. All those years, every time that JJ would talk about Danneel, Chloe always made sure that she never spoke ill about her. Even with him, she did the same. In the beginning when Jensen was still trying to make sense of what happened, she would always try and be the voice of reason, never agreeing with him when he would say something less nice about her, but instead trying to make him see things from her perspective. How could anyone think that she was trying to turned them against Danneel?

Eventually, JJ calmed down and Chloe took her to her room so she could get a good night’s sleep. After JJ was in bed, she came back downstairs only to find him with two glasses of scotch, waiting for her.

-‘’Here. I believe we both need it.’’

-‘’You think?’’ – she said with a sad smile.

-‘’You okay, Chloe? Does it hurt? Let me get you some ice.’’

-‘’Jensen, stop. I’m fine. Trust me, I’ve been hit a lot harder than that. It takes more than just a slap to the face to seriously hurt me.’’ – she said, sadness in her eyes.

-‘’I’m sorry, Chloe.’’

-‘’For what?’’

-‘’You didn’t deserve that. She should be kissing the floor you step on. After all you did, you deserve so much more. I’m sorry.’’ – he said, a tear escaping his eyes.

-‘’Hey, it’s okay. Look, she was upset because of what JJ told her. She probably wasn’t counting on having JJ tell her all those things. I was just collateral damage. It’s fine, it happens. I’m sure that she is already feeling bad for what happened.’’ – not even she believed that, but she needed him to believe it. If they had a chance to have a normal relationship for JJ’s sake, she would lie through her teeth.

-‘’You know as well as I do that’s not happening.’’

-‘’Well, we’ll see. I’m going to bed. You should do the same. It was a long night. See you in the morning.’’ – she said, kissing his cheek and making her way up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Shortly after, he did the same. Not that he was sleepy but simply because being in the living room kept reminding him of what just happened. He was wide awake, the night replaying in his mind, non-stop.

It was going to be a very long night. For both of them.


	8. Kiss The Girl

Jensen was lying in bed, tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. His mind was rushing with images of what had happened earlier in the evening. But one thought kept coming back: Chloe. The look of pain, betrayal and sadness on her face when Danneel slapped her, broke his heart into a million pieces. How he wished he could go back and stop Danneel from doing so.

Across the hall, Chloe couldn’t sleep either. Tears were flowing from her eyes onto her pillow, not just for her but mostly for JJ. Chloe had been there for her her entire life and seeing JJ getting her heart broken like that, it just crushed her. Then there was the other reason why she was feeling like that: Jensen. Thinking how he stood up for her, how all she wanted was to feel safe in his arms but, at the same time, how she had to keep a distance, it was too much for her. So, she cried, like so many nights before.

It must have been around 3am when Jensen decided to get some water. As he came down the stairs, he noticed the light was already on. He walked into the kitchen only to find Chloe already there, eyes blood shot and puffy from all the crying, drinking a glass of water, while a few sobs escaped her lips. The sight broke his heart. He walked into the kitchen towards her, turning her towards him and hugging her close to him. She didn’t even fight against it.

When she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him, she didn’t even have the strength to fight him. She just broke. Being in his arms, was all that she wanted and for right now, she had him. She could feel him rubbing his hand up and down her back, listening to his breathing, making her calm down. Eventually, and reluctantly, she pushed away, looking up to him, a tear escaping her eyes.

He felt her pulling away from him and when he looked down at her, he saw a tear escaping her eyes. Swiping the tear away with his thumb, he let his hand rest on her face and felt her leaning on his hand. Looking down at her, straight into her eyes, he felt an overwhelming need to kiss her. And that’s exactly what he did.

She saw him leaning over, his eyes focused on her lips, and she didn’t even care. She let go of everything and when his lips touched hers, she kissed him back with as much passion has he was kissing her. She could feel his hand going from her back to her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

He didn’t know what came over him. All he knew was that he needed her. Her lips, her body, all of her. When his lips touched hers, it was like heaven to him. He couldn’t get enough of her. The kiss grew stronger and more passionate. Eventually, they parted just enough so both could catch their breaths. They looked at each other, wondering if the other was already regretting what just happened. But the need to be with each other was a lot stronger.

He kissed her again, pulling her up into the kitchen counter and closer to him. She could feel him between her legs, while he kissed her neck and lips. He was driving her crazy and he knew it. He picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom. There, everything that they both wanted became a reality. They spent the night together, feeling every inch of each other’s body.

Chloe woke up with the sun hitting her eyes. She turned on her side only to find Jensen lying next to her. She couldn’t believe what happen. ‘’Did I just sleep with him?’’, Chloe thought. She looked at him sleeping, looking so peaceful. That’s when fear hit her. ‘’What if he regrets it?’’, she thought, afraid what would happen if he wakes up and sees her there. Slowly she got out of bed, gather her clothes and left his room. Making her way to her bedroom, she couldn’t help a smile slipping into her lips. The memories of the night came rushing to her mind: the way he touched her; how gentle he was, making sure he didn’t hurt her; the way he kissed her. With all of that still on her mind, she decided to take a shower before JJ and Jensen would wake up.

Meanwhile, Jensen woke up only to find an empty bed. Suddenly he remembered the night before. ‘’What was I thinking?’’, he thought. Not that he regrets it, no, quite the opposite. But would she? He needed to talk to her. He got up, determined to talk with Chloe about the night before, making sure that she was okay and that she didn’t hate him. He felt as if he had taken advantage of her emotional state and that was wrong. He loved her and he needed to know if she felt the same way or if it was just a one-night kind of thing for her.  He got up and made his way towards the shower. ‘’Everything will change today’’, he thought, ‘’one way or the other.’’.

Everything would change, but would it be a good kind of change or not?


	9. The Morning After

Chloe was in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready, when she heard footsteps behind her.

-‘’Morning.’’ – a very sleepy JJ said.

-‘’Morning, princess. Did you sleep alright?’’ – she said, with a sigh of relief that it was JJ and not Jensen.

-‘’Okay, I guess.’’

-‘’You okay, princess?’’ – she asked, worried.

-‘’I still feel pretty guilty about what happen, mom. I mean, Chloe. Sorry.’’ – she answered, truthfully, with a sad smile.

-‘’Princess, listen. What happened last night wasn’t your fault. Stuff like that happens all the time. It just happens. I’m sure that Danneel already feels bad about what happen.’’

-‘’Still, why would she accuse you of turning me against her? I don’t get it.’’

-‘’She probably thought that you were still that little girl that she remembered and wasn’t expecting to find a strong, opinionated and beautiful young woman. So, when you told her all those things, you caught her off guard and, maybe, she thought that it was me who told you to say those things.’’

-‘’But you didn’t.’’

-‘’I know that, sweetheart. But she didn’t. Because of that she took it out on me. But it’s okay. Just remember one thing. All she did, was because she loves you. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have done what she did. Trust me, I know.’’ – she said, trying to repair the damage that was done the night before. She didn’t want that to ruin any chance that JJ might have of having a relationship with her real mother.

JJ didn’t say anything else, focusing on her breakfast, her mind racing with everything that happened the night before and with what Chloe had just said to her.

Meanwhile, Jensen was about to enter the kitchen when he overheard the conversation between the two women that he loved more than anything. Even after everything that happened the night before, Chloe still wasn’t capable of saying a bad word about Danneel to JJ. She was the most amazing woman he has ever met. He waited until he was sure that they were done talking before entering the kitchen.

-‘’Morning.’’ – he said, kissing JJ on the top of her head.

-‘’Morning, dad.’’

-‘’Morning.’’

-‘’You okay, princess?’’

-‘’I’m okay, dad. I think I just need some time to process everything. I’ll be in my room, if that’s okay.’’

-‘’Sure, sweetie. If you need us, we’ll be right here, okay?’’ – Chloe said, not really wanting to be alone with Jensen, worried of what might happen.

-‘’You okay, Chloe?’’ – he asked, once he was sure that JJ couldn’t hear them.

-‘’I’m okay, Jensen. Don’t worry about me.’’ – she said, with a small smile.

-‘’You know we need to talk, right? About last night?’’

-‘’I thought we did that after Danneel left.’’

-‘’You know that’s not what I mean, Chloe.’’

-‘’Can we not do this right now? Tonight, after JJ goes to sleep. I’m more concerned about her, than anything else. Is that okay?’’ – she asked him. It wasn't like she didn’t want to talk about what happened, it was just that she wasn’t ready. Not at that exact moment.

-‘’Okay, no problem. But Chloe?’’ – he said, before leaving the kitchen, making her look at him only to see him smile wide at her, making her smile as well and even blush a little.

‘’Yep, that’s going to be an interesting talk’’, she thought.


	10. What You Mean To Me

The day flew by. They spent the day, each one, doing their own thing. They were all still reelin back from the night before. JJ was in her room, Jensen in his home office and Chloe running around the house trying to find something to do to keep her mind busy.

As the day went by, Chloe got more and more restless. She knew that as soon as JJ would go to bed, she would have to have a certain conversation with Jensen and she was dreading it. ‘’What if it was just a one-night type of thing for him?’’, she thought. She didn’t know how the talk would go, but, either way, all their lives would change.

JJ had just gone to her room to go to sleep and Jensen was in his office. Chloe could just slip into her bedroom, easily, and avoid the talk with Jensen. ‘’No, it’s time you face the music. No backing out.’’, she thought.

She made her way to his office, knocked on the door and after hearing a very faint ‘’Come in’’, she entered the room. Jensen was sitting at his desk, looking at something on his laptop when he raised his eyes to meet hers. It was time.

-‘’So, JJ just went to bed.’’ – she said, nervous of what was coming.

-‘’Okay. So, I guess we should talk then.’’ – he answered, closing his laptop and walking over to her, sitting on the couch next to her.

-‘’I guess we should.’’

-‘’Do you mind if I go first?’’ – he asked her.

-‘’Not at all.’’

-‘’Okay, then. So, about last night. I know that I probably shouldn’t have done that, that maybe I took advantage of your emotional state, but if you’re expecting me to say that I regret kissing you and spending the night with you, then, I’m sorry, but I don’t. I don’t regret a single minute. Maybe I should have done things a little differently but what is done is done and I don’t regret it. Chloe, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. I would do anything for you. Every time we’re apart, it hurts. And seeing the way you are with JJ, the way you’ve always been with her, just makes me happy beyond belief. I won’t lie, I’m scared of what this might mean, not just for us, but for JJ as well. I love you. And if, by any chance, you feel the same, then I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. But if you don’t, I’ll understand. Just don’t leave. JJ would never forgive me if she would lose her mom because of me.’’ – when he finished, he couldn’t believe what he actually said. He wasn’t planning on telling her that he loves her, but that’s exactly what he did. Now he could only hope and pray that she felt the same.

-‘’You love me?’’ - Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The man she has been in love for years was now telling her that he loved her too.

-‘’Yes, Chloe, I love you.’’ – he said with a smile, to a very shocked Chloe.

Without thinking, Chloe leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, not needing to hear anything from her. He knew what that kiss meant.

-‘’I love you too.’’ – she said with a smile.

-‘’Thank God.’’ – they both laughed.

-‘’You do realize that JJ is going to freak out when she finds out, right?’’

-‘’I know. So, get ready for a lot of screams and hugs. This is something that she has wanted for years. Now, hopefully, she can finally call you mom.’’ – he said smiling, making her smile as well. –‘’I love you, Chloe.’’

-‘’I love you too, Jensen.’’ – she answered, kissing him.

The talk went better than they both had hoped. This was a brand-new chapter in their lives. For now, they were going to enjoy their happiness.

But life isn’t always fair and that’s exactly what they were about to experience.


	11. Storm

Days had passed since they talked about their feelings for each other. When they told JJ the next day, they almost lost all hearing abilities on both ears, that’s how loud JJ’s screams were. She couldn’t be happier. Finally, she could call Chloe ‘’mom’’.

That day started as any other. Chloe was in the kitchen finishing up the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang and there was a knock on the door. JJ went to get it and when she came back, they knew something was up.

-‘’JJ, who’s at the door?’’ – Jensen asked her.

-‘’It’s Danneel, dad.’’

-‘’Go to your room, JJ. Babe, come with me, please.’’ – Jensen said, a serious look on his face.

JJ did as told and so did Chloe. What could Danneel possibly want?

-‘’What do you want, Danneel? I remember, very clearly, telling you to never come anywhere near us ever again.’’ – he asked her. He was not happy to see her there.

-‘’I just wanna talk, Jensen. That’s all. Alone, please.’’

-‘’Whatever you have to tell me, you can say in front of Chloe. There’s no secrets between us.’’

-‘’Jensen, please.’’ – Danneel pleaded.

-‘’It’s okay, Jensen. If you need me, I’ll be with JJ in her room.’’ – Chloe said. Before leaving, Jensen brought her close and gave her a small kiss.

-‘’So, you’re together?’’ – Danneel asked, after Chloe left the room.

-‘’Yes, we are. She’s the best thing that has happened to both JJ and myself.’’

-‘’I see. Okay, then. The hard way it is.’’

-‘’What are you talking about?’’ – Jensen asked, feeling confused and worried about what that might mean.

-‘’I came here with the intention of persuade you to give me a second chance, but now that I know that the two of you are together, things changed.’’

-‘’What do you mean?’’

-‘’Here’s the deal, Jensen. You’ve got two choices here. One: you leave her and we get back together, as one big happy family. Or two: you stay with her and I file for full custody of JJ and you'll never see her again. And you know that I can. Your choice.’’

-‘’You’re crazy, Danneel. Do you really expect me to just leave Chloe, just because you say so? And besides, there’s no way in hell you can take JJ away from me. Not when you’ve been missing from her life for the past 10 years.’’ – he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was beyond pissed.

-‘’You know, money can get a lot of stuff done.’’ – and with that, Danneel pulled out photos of a young girl that had an amazing resemblance to JJ, with bruises on her arms and legs. –‘’I can easily say that you were abusive or that she was abusive and that you didn’t do anything to protect our child. Can you imagine what that would do to your reputation? Your choice. I’ll call you tomorrow to know what you’ve decided. Oh, and no telling little miss thing about any of this. Keep those, I got plenty more.’’

And with that, Danneel left. Jensen didn’t know what to do. If those photos got out, it wouldn’t just be his reputation that would be on the line, so would Chloe’s. Not to mention that he would lose JJ. Oh my God, JJ. He couldn’t lose his little girl. No matter how much he loved Chloe, JJ was his daughter. He was sure that Chloe would agree with him.

Time passed and Jensen still couldn’t believe in the choice he had to make. They had dinner, but no one talked. Jensen was quiet, as were JJ and Chloe. Eventually they all went to sleep, but he couldn’t sleep. The thought of losing either Chloe or JJ was breaking his heart. If he loses Chloe, JJ would be pissed but she would still be with him. But if he stands his ground and takes his chance with court, he could lose JJ forever. He didn’t know what to do.

It was a long night, weighing in all his options, but he finally came to a decision. But at what cost?


	12. The Decision

-‘’Chloe, can I talk to you in the office?’’ – Jensen asked her, a serious look on his face.

-‘’Sure. What’s going on?’’ – she said as they entered the office.

This was it. It was now or never. He had come to a decision. He was going to push Chloe away and that way he wouldn’t lose JJ. But, my God, how did it hurt. He knew that JJ would be upset but she’ll get over it. But would he?

-‘’Chloe, this isn’t working.’’ – he said, trying to keep it together.

-‘’What’s not working?’’

-‘’This, us. I thought I could do this but I can’t.’’

-‘’You’re serious?’’ – Chloe couldn’t believe her ears. He must be pranking her and if that was the case, it was a cruel prank.

-‘’Yeah, I’m serious. It’s over. This was a mistake. You should go. There’s no way we can live under the same roof. So, please, just go.’’

-‘’You sure that’s what you want?’’ – she had tears in her eyes. This was it. It was over.

-‘’I’m sure.’’ – of course he wasn’t. He didn’t want her to go, he didn’t want her to leave. God, he wanted her by his side, now and forever. But this was needed.

Chloe left the office, tears streaming down her face, straight to her bedroom and started packing. She couldn’t understand why he was doing that but she wasn’t going to stick around to find out.

After she left the office, Jensen closed the door and just broke. He couldn’t believe that he was really doing this. The look of hurt and disappointment on her face just killed him. And the worst was yet to come. JJ would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself.

JJ heard crying coming from Chloe’s room, so she decided to see what was going on. As she was about to knock on her door, she heard Chloe on the phone.

-‘’Hope, hey. Listen, can I stay with you for a few days? No, I’m not. I’m leaving them. Jensen just broke up with me and doesn’t want me in the house anymore. Yeah, I’ll be there in a few. I’m just going to finish packing and say goodbye to JJ and I’ll just leave. Thanks, babe. You’re the best.’’

JJ had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe. Chloe was leaving. She had to talk to her dad, she needed to know what happened.

-‘’Dad, why? Why would you do this?’’ – JJ said, as Jensen was coming out of the office.

-‘’JJ, it’s complicated.’’

-‘’Don’t say that. Always tell the truth, remember?’’ – she yelled. She couldn’t believe her dad would do something like this.

-‘’Princess, things sometimes don’t work the way we want them to work. That’s what’s happening here. That’s all.’’

-‘’Then why does Chloe has to leave? She can’t leave. She just can’t.’’ – she said sobbing. It was killing him seeing his daughter hurting like this, but it had to be done.

-‘’One day, you’ll understand. I promise, princess. I’m sorry.’’

-‘’Just because things between the two of you didn’t work that doesn’t mean that she couldn’t stay. Why does she have to leave?’’

-‘’Princess, it’s best for everyone if Chloe just moves on. It’s better this way.’’

-‘’Better for who, dad? Not for me, that’s for sure.’’ – she said, angrily, before leaving him in the hallway.

As JJ is turning the corner, she sees Chloe at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. They both start crying and just hug each other. Jensen watches as they’re sobbing into each other’s arms. At that moment, he hated himself for what he was doing. Eventually they parted and Chloe left, without saying a word.

JJ left for her room, without so much as a glance towards him. She hated him right there and then. How could he make her say goodbye to her mom?

Later that day, Jensen got a call from Danneel, wanting to know if he had made a decision. He told her about his decision and that Chloe had already moved out. Danneel was happy to hear that now they could start rebuilding their family. Jensen told her to wait a few days, saying that both JJ and himself needed time to adjust to the fact that Chloe was no longer with them. Danneel agreed.

The next few days were awful. JJ wasn’t talking at all with Jensen, not even when she needed something from the store. She would spend her days locked in her room, listening to music and crying. Jensen wasn’t doing much better. Everywhere he looked or went it reminded him of Chloe. During the day, he would pretend that he was okay, but at night, behind the closed door of his bedroom, he would cry.

Across town, Chloe wasn’t doing much better. She would spend her days doing everything and anything to keep her mind busy, but at night, she would cry herself to sleep. She couldn’t understand why he would break up with her. Things were fine, or at least that’s what she thought.

Until one day, a phone call shook her to the core.


	13. Uncertainty

-‘’Hello?’’ – Chloe answered the phone, without checking the caller id.

-‘’Chloe, it’s Gen.’’

-‘’Gen, what’s wrong?’’ – Gen was crying. Suddenly Chloe had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-‘’Chloe, you need to get here fast. Please.’’ – Gen said, between sobs.

-‘’Gen, where are you? What happened?’’

-‘’I’m at the hospital. Please, just get here as fast as you can.’’

-‘’Gen, I’m leaving right now. Just hang on.’’ – she said, grabbing her keys and running out the door.

For the past 10 years, Gen had become one of her best friends. Even after the breakup, Gen never stopped calling, making sure that she was okay and lending a friendly ear whenever she needed one. For Gen to be calling her, crying like that, something bad must have happened. She could only hope that it wasn’t that bad and that Gen was just overreacting. ‘’Please God, don’t let anything happen to them’’, she thought as she drove through traffic, making her way as fast as she could, towards the hospital.

Chloe got to the hospital in record time. Rushing through the E.R. doors, she looked for Gen everywhere, until she finally found her. Gen was sitting in a waiting room, Jared and the boys with her. ‘’Okay, they’re okay’’, she thought, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. But when she looked closer, she saw Jensen and Danneel there as well. Jensen had his eyes red and puffy from crying, a few cuts on his face, Danneel on the phone. The sick feeling returned.

-‘’Gen.’’ – Chloe called out.

Gen saw her and ran to her. Jensen lifted his head and their eyes locked.

-‘’Gen, what’s going on? What happened?’’

-‘’Chloe, it’s JJ.’’

-‘’What? Gen, what happened?’’ – now she was the one panicking.

-‘’Chloe.’’ – she turned and she saw Jensen standing there.

-‘’Jensen, where’s JJ? What’s going on?’’

He broke. Up until that moment he was able to keep it together, but seeing her there and seeing the look of concern and panic on her face, it was just too much for him.

-‘’Jensen, where is she? Will someone tell me what’s going on?’’ – she yelled.

-‘’Chloe, Jensen and JJ were in a car accident earlier. Jensen has just a couple of cuts and bruises but JJ... She was on the side that the car collided with. The ambulance rushed her here. Gen called you as soon as we got here. The doctors haven’t told us anything. We’re all still waiting. I’m sorry.’’ – Jared was the one who finally spoke.

Chloe just collapsed to her knees. Her little girl. Why? She couldn’t understand. Chloe felt her body being lift up. She looked up to see Jared picking her up and help her into a chair.

Time passed and there was no news. No one moved from their seats.

-‘’Chloe?’’ – a young doctor approached her.

-‘’Jack. Oh, uau. Is that really you?’’ – Chloe said, cleaning the tears from her cheeks.

-‘’Hey. What’s going on? Are you okay?’’

-‘’I have someone that means the world to me here. But no one tells us anything.’’

-‘’Okay, look, just give me their name. I’ll see what I can find out.’’

-‘’Thank you, Jack. Her name is Justice Jay Ackles. Please, whatever you can do.’’

-‘’Don’t worry. If she’s important to you, she’s important to me.’’ – and with that the young doctor left.

-‘’Who was that?’’ – Gen asked.

-‘’That’s Jack. We went to college together. We were inseparable. We did everything together. He’s an amazing doctor and if anyone can find out what’s going on with JJ, he can.’’ – she answered, with a renewed sense of hope.

Chloe could feel Jensen’s eyes locked on her as she was telling Gen about Jack. When she looked over towards him, he turned away but for a split second she thought she saw something in his eyes.

Shortly after, Jack came back with news.

-‘’Chloe, your friend is coming.’’ – Gen called over to her.

-‘’So, here’s the thing. She was pretty banged up when she got admitted, they had to give her a blood transfusion to stabilize her. Then they ran some tests and now they’re waiting for the results. She’s sedated right now, but everything points to a full recovery. They just want to have something solid to tell you before coming out here.’’ – Jack told her, with everyone else around them listening carefully.

-‘’Thank you, Jack. I owe you one.’’ – she thanked him, hugging him.

-‘’No problem. Listen, I’ll keep an eye on her, but the doctor that has her file is one of the best doctors around, so she’s in good hands, don’t worry. If you need anything, just let me know. I instructed the nurses to call me if you need me, okay?’’

-‘’I don’t know how to thank you enough, Jack. Really, thank you.’’ – she said, tears in her eyes.

-‘’No need. How many times did you save me or helped me without wanting anything in return?’’ – he said, smiling before leaving.

Hours ticked by on the waiting room clock. No one knew how much longer it would take but no one was going anywhere. Gen sat by Chloe’s side with the boys right next to her. Jared was with Jensen, calming him down and making sure that he’s in good spirits. Danneel, well, Danneel was on the phone, on the other side of the room, laughing like nothing was going on.

It was almost dinner time when an older doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone just stood up and looked at him as he made his way towards them, accompanied by a younger female doctor.

-‘’Justice Ackles family?’’

-‘’That’s us.’’ – Jensen said, pointing at all of them.

-‘’Okay, then. I’m Dr. James Miller and this is my colleague Dr. Mary Johnson. Right now, Justice is sedated and resting. She responded well to the blood transfusion and the medication. Dr. Johnson?’’

-‘’From the test results and the exams we had her do, she has a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm, on top of a few cuts and bruises. She had an exposed fracture and lost some blood, which required the blood transfusion. Other than that, we believe she’ll be okay. As for her recovery, she’s going to need all the help and support she can get. As my colleague said, right now she’s resting, but when she wakes up, a nurse will come get you so you can see her. Please, just two people at a time, okay?’’

-‘’Thank you, Drs. Thank you so much.’’ – Jensen said, tears in his eyes but a sense of relief for knowing that his little girl was going to be okay.

It took a second for Chloe to realize what the Drs. had said. Her little girl was going to be okay. She couldn’t help but cry of happiness earing those words. Sure, it was going to take time for her to make a full recovery, but it wasn’t impossible. Not with the support she had behind her, even if she didn’t made part of that support anymore.

Chloe knew that staying at the hospital any longer was the same thing as asking for trouble, especially with Danneel. So, without saying anything, she left.

It took a while for JJ to realize where she was, but once she did, there was only two people she wanted to see: her dad and Chloe. That was it. No one else would make things better other than them. She knew her dad was there, but…

Would Chloe be as well?


	14. Mending a Broken Heart

A few weeks had passed since that day at the hospital and Chloe had yet to visit JJ. Why? Simple, Danneel had put her name in the ‘’no visitations’’ list. And neither JJ or Jensen knew about it.

Every single day, Gen would ask Chloe why she hadn’t gone to the hospital and every single day, to avoid an argument between Jensen and Danneel, her answer would be the same: she didn’t have the time. Which wasn’t a complete lie. She had just begun to work as a waitress and she barely had time to breath. But it hurt not being able to see her little girl.

JJ was already back home when she decided that if Chloe wasn’t going to visit her then she was going to visit Chloe. Whether she wanted or not. She needed to know why her ‘’mom’’ hadn’t gone and visit her. She knew that Chloe knew about what happened and that she was at the hospital, so why haven’t she come and visit?

JJ had enlisted the help of Thomas, since he had a car and it would make getting to where Chloe was, a lot faster.

-‘’Dad, I’ll be right back. Going to grab a coffee with Tom, okay?’’ – she shouted, rushing towards the door in the hopes that neither her father or Danneel would stop her.

-‘’Okay, princess. Just be back in time for dinner.’’ – he answered from the kitchen.

-‘’Okay, will do.’’

 

-‘’Let’s go.’’ – JJ said to Tom, as soon as she got into the car.

-‘’Did they bought it?’’

-‘’Yep.’’ – she said, popping the P.

-‘’Okay, so where is she working?’’

-‘’It’s this little coffee shop, downtown. It’s close to the library.’’

-‘’I think I know which one. Do you think that she’s there now?’’

-‘’I called and confirmed her shift. She leaves in half an hour, so step on it, turtle.’’ – she said, teasing Tom, eager to get there as soon as possible. So many questions were running through her mind and she knew that no matter what, Chloe will answer them all. Always the truth. It’s what they taught her, ever since she was a little girl, and they always followed that, so this time wouldn’t be any different.

They got to the coffee shop with 15 minutes to spare. Which was a good thing, because for some reason, JJ was nervous. She and Tom were sitting in the car, Tom trying to calm her down when they saw Chloe leaving the shop. JJ immediately left the car, leaving Tom behind, and rushed to catch up with Chloe.

-‘’Chloe!!!’’ – she yelled.

-‘’JJ? What are you doing here?’’ – Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes.

-‘’I need to talk to you.’’

-‘’How did you get here? Does your dad know you’re here?’’

-‘’Tom drove me and… no, dad doesn’t know. He thinks I went out for coffee with Tom, which is half true, I guess? Please, don’t tell him. I just wanna talk, please Chloe.’’ – JJ pleaded. Chloe could see in JJ’s eyes the urgency.

-‘’Okay, but you’re going to promise me that you’ll tell the truth to your dad. Always the truth, remember?’’

-‘’Okay, I promise.’’

-‘’Come on. And tell Tom to join us, please.’’ – Chloe said, taking them to the coffee shop where she worked.

 

-‘’So, what do you wanna talk about?’’ – she knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

-‘’Why didn’t you come to visit me? Either in the hospital or at home. You never showed up. I just wanna know why.’’ – JJ asked, tears forming in her eyes.

-‘’Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I wanted to but… I started working here and I barely have any time to breath. I’m so sorry, princess.’’ – this was killing her. Having to lie to her so she wouldn’t be upset at Danneel, it was killing her. She could only hope that JJ would believe in the lie.

-‘’You’re not telling me the whole truth. Always the truth, that’s what you and dad always taught me.’’ – of course, she was always too smart for her own good.

-‘’That’s the truth, JJ. Or at least, part of it. Okay, look. I wasn’t allowed to visit you in the hospital. Someone thought that it would be better if you didn’t get too many visits, because of your recovery. So, I wasn’t allowed to see you. And by the time you got released from the hospital and went home, I was already working here, so… I’m sorry, princess.’’ – Chloe said, a hint of sadness and pain in her voice.

-‘’Let me guess. Danneel was the one who didn’t allow you to see me, wasn’t she?’’ – JJ was pissed.

-‘’I don’t know, sweetheart. I really don’t.’’

-‘’But… you wanted to visit me?’’

-‘’You’re kidding me right, JJ? Of course, I wanted. Every day, I would be at the hospital, hoping that I could see you that day. You’ll always be my little girl, princess.’’

There were tears streaming down JJ’s face as Chloe hugged her. She could feel JJ’s body trembling in her embrace and it hurt her to see her like that. That’s when she decided that she was going to have to do something. She was tired of seeing JJ like that, tired of the way she and Jensen left things, tired of everything. She had to do something. But what exactly, she didn’t know.

Not yet, at least.


	15. An Unexpected Visit

The conversation with JJ kept replaying in Chloe’s mind. She couldn’t believe that JJ had thought, even for a second, that she didn’t love her anymore. She had to do something about that, about everything. It took all night and a morning conversation over the phone with Gen, but she finally had decided what to do and the courage to do it.

Driving to Jensen’s house, Chloe kept remembering all that happened during that summer: Danneel’s first visit; the argument and slap that ensued; the night she and Jensen spent together; how happy they were together; the breakup; the car accident; the new job. Everything came rushing back, including a certain conversation she had with Danneel that she never told anyone, not even Gen.

 

**_ Flashback _ **

Chloe was at home, a small apartment that she found through a friend, when there was a knock on the door.

-‘’Danneel?’’ – Chloe was shocked to see the woman at her doorstep. Why was she there?

-‘’We need to talk.’’ – Danneel said, making her way inside.

-‘’Okay. Is everything okay with Jensen and JJ?’’

-‘’Oh, they’re fine. Don’t worry about them. But it’s actually about them that I wanna talk to you about. You need to back off and stay out of my way.’’

-‘’I’m sorry?’’

-‘’I’m trying to get my family back and with you constantly texting JJ, it kinda makes it hard for me to do so. So, you’re going to stop texting, calling or whatever else you do, and let me have my family. Otherwise, I can make your life a living hell, understand?’’

-‘’I’m not trying to take anything from you, Danneel. But you can’t expect me to just cut ties with JJ completely and suddenly. I love JJ as if she’s my own daughter and I helped raise her as such…’’

-‘’Right, but you’re not her real mother. You’re just a nanny that was hired to help take care of her. Now, I’m her real mother and I’m back in her life, so back off before you get hurt. Got it?’’ – Danneel threatened her –‘’Just stay away, from both of them.’’ – she said, before leaving.

 

**_ Present Day _ **

After that day, Chloe felt as if she had done something wrong. As if, unintentionally, she had actually tried to take Danneel’s family away from her. Just remembering that, brought tears to her eyes. But now, she was realizing that things were different. She would go to the ends of the Earth for both JJ and Jensen, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to fight for them. She made that mistake once, not again. She was done being the good girl, tired of turning the other cheek. Now was her turn to be happy, or at least try.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realized that she was getting close to Jensen’s house. She parked her car in the driveway and made her way towards the door. This was it. The moment of truth. After today, everything would change, yet again.


	16. Always The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. Last one, so let me know what you think in the comments below. :)

Chloe knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect. But determined to talk to Jensen about everything.

-‘’Chloe?’’ – Jensen was the one who opened the door. ‘’Thank God’’, Chloe thought.

-‘’Hi, I need to talk to you. Is that okay?’’

-‘’Hum, sure. Come in.’’

-‘’Thanks.’’

-‘’Is everything okay?’’ – he was worried. The last time he saw her was at the hospital and even then, they didn’t talk.

-‘’More or less. Can we talk in your office?’’

-‘’Sure, come on.’’

 

-‘’What’s going on, Chloe?’’ – he asked, after closing the door. Danneel had just left to run some errands and JJ was still asleep, which meant they could talk freely.

-‘’I’m gonna ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me, okay? Always the truth, remember?’’

-‘’Okay.’’ – he knew something was up. Chloe hated confrontations and for her to be saying that, then something was definitely up.

-‘’Do you love her?’’

-‘’Chloe, don’t do this.’’

-‘’The truth, remember?’’

-‘’I remember.’’

-‘’Well, do you?’’ – she was afraid of his answer, but she needed to know.

-‘’The truth? No, I don’t love her.’’

-‘’Okay. Do you still love me?’’

-‘’Yes, with all my heart.’’ – he didn’t know where she was going with this, but at that moment, seeing her so helpless, he decided that he was going to tell her the truth. No matter how much it might hurt them.

-‘’Then why?’’ – she had tears in her eyes and it was killing him seeing her like that.

-‘’You don’t wanna know, Chloe.’’

-‘’Please. Just help me understand why you would do this. Maybe I’m too late, maybe I don’t even have the right to ask you this, but I just want to understand why. Please.’’

-‘’Are you sure?’’

-‘’I am. Please.’’

-‘’Do you remember the day Danneel came here, after the fight?’’

-‘’I do.’’

Jensen then told her everything. From the photos to the treat, how miserable and disgusted with himself he felt, how it killed him knowing that he was not only hurting her but JJ as well. When he was done, they both had tears in their eyes.

-‘’You did what you had to do to keep JJ safe.’’ – she finally said. At least now she knew the truth. – ‘’I just wish you would have told me.’’

-‘’I couldn’t. If I did and Danneel found out, she would have made your life a living hell, trust me.’’

-‘’Don’t you think that my life has already been a living hell? Jensen, I love you and JJ with every fiber of my being. These past few weeks have been hell. Not being able to be with either of you, not talking, not seeing either of you, not to mention the treats...’’

-‘’Treats? What are you talking about?’’

-‘’Doesn’t matter.’’

-‘’Chloe. What treats?’’

-‘’Danneel dropped by my place and told me to stay away from you and JJ or I’d get hurt. She told me that I was getting in between her and her family and I believed her.’’ – she felt ashamed. Not once, in the 10 years they’ve known each other, had her talked anything bad about Danneel and now, she felt ashamed about what she had just said.

-‘’Chloe, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and JJ. It wasn’t you who got in between Danneel and her family, it was the other way around. She was the one who got in between you and your family, in between us.’’ – he said, tears running down his face, as well as hers. –‘’Chloe, I don’t know what to do to make things better, I don’t even know if I can, but don’t ever think, not even for a second, that you don’t belong with us. We love you, I love you.’’

Jensen got close to her and kissed her sweetly. The touch of her lips on his was all he’d been dreaming about ever since this whole thing started. And now, there she was and he was done fighting back what he felt.

What neither of them knew was that Danneel had returned earlier and listened to the whole thing.

-‘’Isn’t this sweet?’’ – Danneel said, opening the door. –‘’I always knew that the bitch wasn’t going to be able to stay away. I should’ve taken care of you in a different way.’’

-‘’Watch your mouth Danneel.’’ – Jensen warned her.

-‘’Why? Aren’t we supposed to always tell the truth in this house? So, here’s a little bit of truth. If you leave me, I go straight to a lawyer and show him the pictures and I’m going to take JJ from you and you’ll never see her again.’’

-‘’Are you sure about that, Danneel?’’ – this time was Chloe who talked.

-‘’Yeah, I’m sure.’’

-‘’Well, you’re forgetting one thing. Medical records.’’

-‘’Medical records?’’

-‘’Yes, medical records. Let me refresh your memory, in case you don’t remember. When JJ had the accident, they ran a battery of exams on her to make sure that she was okay. Now, if she had ever been physically abused, like you’ll be claiming, the exams would accuse something. Even if she had never broken any bones, tiny fractures would be visible and the doctors would have noticed and reported to the cops. Not to mention, the teachers at her school would have seen something. And let’s not forget that any photograph and SFX make-up expert will be able to say that the photos are fake and even replicate them. So, I’m going to ask you. Are you sure you want to go to war with us?’’ – Chloe said, anger in her voice. She was determined to take back her happiness and her family. This had gone too far.

-‘’The two of you deserve each other. This isn’t over.’’ – Danneel yelled and stormed out.

-‘’Do you think she’ll come back?’’ – Chloe asked.

-‘’Let’s hope not.’’  - Jensen said, with a sigh of relieve. –‘’Can I ask you something?’’

-‘’Anything.’’

-‘’Would you come back home? Come back to us? I know that I hurt you and lied to you, but...’’ – Chloe didn’t let him finish his sentence.

The kiss was the answer he needed. Now was time to rebuilt their lives. Only time could tell if things could go back to what they used to, but right now they had each other and JJ. That’s all that matter.

 

**The End.**


End file.
